Ashfoot
Ashfoot is a gray she-cat, with clear, blue eyes. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice : Ashfoot is first seen in Fire and Ice as a young queen. : Ashfoot shows serious concern for her kit, while her Clan is searching for a place to rest, since they had been driven out by Brokenstar, ShadowClan's leader. : When an apprentice becomes frightened, and wails, "Brokenstar, and his warriors, may still be hunting us!", a Twoleg hears him, and throws a sharp, metal object at him, which grazes Ashfoot's shoulder. : Ashfoot does not wish to stay in a place with fire, and monsters, and tells Tallstar, WindClan's leader, that she cannot sense any prey. Also, she expresses contempt, when Deadfoot says that they can eat rats, and live in a tunnel, with a small stream running through it. : Later, after Fireheart, and Graystripe, cross the Thunderpath with WindClan, Ashfoot offers to carry Gorsekit, for Morningflower. Forest of Secrets : Ashfoot is not seen in Forest of Secrets, only mentioned in the allegiances. Rising Storm : Ashfoot is not seen in Rising Storm, only mentioned in the allegiances. A Dangerous Path : Ashfoot is not seen in A Dangerous Path, only mentioned in the allegiances. The Darkest Hour : Ashfoot is not seen in The Darkest Hour, only mentioned in the allegiances. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, Tallstar reveals that Ashfoot has given birth to a litter of kits; one of these kits, grows up to be Crowfeather. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : Ashfoot is not seen in Midnight, nor mentioned in the allegiances. Moonrise : Ashfoot is not seen in Moonrise, nor mentioned in the allegiances. Dawn :Ashfoot is not seen in Dawn, only mentioned in the allegiances. Starlight : In Starlight, Ashfoot is seen saying good-bye to Thornclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, as the Clans gather separately, before they explore their new territory. : Later, Onewhisker announces Ashfoot as his deputy. She is shown to be a popular choice, and promises to do her best, to serve her Clan. Also, she shows surprise at being picked, and Onewhisker tells her that that was one of the reasons he chose her. : Later, Ashfoot tells Onewhisker, and Brambleclaw, that there must be another Moonstone close by, for StarClan would never abandon them. : Later, after Tallstar's death, Ashfoot sits vigil for her former leader. : When Leafpaw comes to tell Barkface of the newly-found Moonpool, she sees Ashfoot, and Onewhisker, sharing a rabbit together, and tells them of the news as well. : After Mudclaw's rebellion, Ashfoot inspects the fallen tree under which he had died, saying to Onewhisker, that he was definitely meant to be the leader of WindClan, and that StarClan had sent the lightning, to kill the cat who would have taken her place. Twilight : In Twilight, Ashfoot becomes extremely worried over the disappearance of her son, Crowfeather, and is snapped at by Onestar, for showing weakness to the ThunderClan cats; but, she doesn't flinch, and tries to help the ThunderClan cats, search for her missing son. When they lose the scent trail, she is devastated. : Later, Ashfoot shows up, when WindClan comes to help ThunderClan fight off the badgers. Sunset : Ashfoot is seen in the beginning of Sunset, where she is bleeding from one shoulder, after the badger attack in Twilight. The only other times she is seen, are when she is with the other deputies at the Gathering. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Ashfoot is not seen in The Sight, only mentioned in the allegiances. Dark River : Ashfoot is seen leading the patrol that caught Hollypaw, and a RiverClan patrol, on WindClan territory, after they had been chased by the horseplace dog. She demands to know what they are doing on WindClan territory, and then aggressively shouts at them to leave their land. She also warns RiverClan, that there would be extra patrols along that border. : Ashfoot's also seen leading the patrol that battled with ThunderClan, after a WindClan warrior killed a squirrel on ThunderClan territory. Later, she is seen squaring up to Brambleclaw, when WindClan believed ThunderClan had stolen their kits, and was preparing to battle them to get them back. Outcast : Ashfoot is not seen in Outcast, only mentioned in the allegiances. Eclipse : When ThunderClan tries to talk to Onestar, Ashfoot orders them home. Also, she, along with the rest of WindClan, tries to sneak into the ThunderClan camp at nighttime, using the secret tunnels Heathertail, and Lionblaze used to meet in. Long Shadows : Ashfoot is not seen in Long Shadows, only mentioned in the allegiances. Sunrise : After the death of Ashfur, a ThunderClan warrior, ThunderClan is seen going to WindClan to investigate, and to ask if they know anything about the murder. But, out of all the warriors, Ashfoot is the only one who is able to give them valuable information, saying she saw Sol near the place where Ashfur was killed. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans : She is shown protecting the nursery, when ShadowClan force WindClan to leave their camp. Family Members Ancestors: :: WindstarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 37 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :: GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 37 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Kits: :: EaglekitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 32 Status Unknown :: Crowfeather Living (As of Sunrise) Grandkits: :: Breezepelt Living (As of Sunrise) :: Hollyleaf Status Unknown :: Jayfeather Living (As of Sunrise) :: Lionblaze Living (As of Sunrise) Tree References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters